


Stand Down

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Fanart, M/M, barefoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Most of my art lives on mytumblr.You can view an earlier version ofthis piece on tumblr.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Stand Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePornFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, light me on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209482) by [ThePornFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy/pseuds/ThePornFairy). 



**Author's Note:**

> Most of my art lives on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shealynn88).
> 
> You can view an earlier version of [this piece on tumblr](https://shealynn88.tumblr.com/post/190132659597/for-aleeliahs-amazing-fic-love-light-me-on).


End file.
